


Three Words

by DcDreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like Neji and Tenten don't need more than three words to convey their feelings about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: It would appear that Neji and Tenten do not need more than three words in order to convey their feelings to one another…NejiTen, Oneshot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. If I did own Naruto, Neji and Tenten would be together.  
> Song Inspiration: Devut by Boa (Serial Experiments Lain opening)

"What is it?" Three words from his stern mouth, concern replaced with demand in his stoic being.]

"I don't know!" Three words choked out from her dry throat, determination replaced by tears falling down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"You're crying, why?" Three words, each more demanding and furious than the last.

"It's because, because-" Three words whose meaning was lost amidst her sobbing.

"Tell me, Tenten!" Three words from a genius who had lost all patience with himself and had forgotten his cool demeanor.

"It doesn't matter!" Three words from a weapon's mistress who was too afraid to face this man so she turned to run.

"No you don't!" Three words from a man who growled before taking her into his arms and claiming her lips.

Oh. My. God. Three words that conquered all of her thoughts.

I'm kissing Tenten… Three words, a simple fact, that immensely pleased Neji.

"Neji, I-I…" Three words whose meaning was never found as he kissed her again.

"I love you." Three words that finally left his lips and were in his eyes.

"You love me?" Three words of disbelief left her lips and were visible in her eyes, before he kissed her again.

"Say it back." Three words from a Hyuuga so desperate for an answer.

"I love you." Three words straight from the girl's heart, the reason to her earlier pain and distress.

"I love you." Three words Neji repeated again, as if to set it straight in his mind.

"Those are three words," the seventeen-year-old weapon's mistress of Konoha murmured, "I'd never thought I'd hear."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted up my first fanfiction. All I can think is it's about time.  
> I'm sorry if this is a bit cliche, with Devut stuck in my head I almost made this an angst. However, I couldn't resist from making a happier, calmer, ending to this.  
> I wrote this literally in twenty minutes, it just came to me and I decided to post it. Please comment and review!  
> Sayonara,  
> DcDreamer


End file.
